Esme's Daughter
by emmet's Girl
Summary: Besides Esme loosing her son, what if she had a seventeen year old daughter who ran away into the woods, and she got lost forever. What is her name? Who is she? Will she fall in love with Edward? REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

My mother was the most wonderful woman in the world. She stood tall, at around 5'8, and had beautiful caramel locks and deep warm chocolate eyes. Anyone who met her could sense her strength, as the independent woman she was. But she still carried around a motherly tone to her aura, she could make you feel cozy, loved, and at home with just the flash of a smile. She meant everything to me, she took care of me, she was my best friend. She provided me with everything. Up until I turned fifteen my life was wonderful. Perfect even. I had the most amazing life, thanks to my mother. She was the one who looked out for me, she cared for my wounds, and brushed away my tears. I distinctly remember my 6th birthday, a memory I hope to never forget. We were together in the kitchen, baking my birthday cake, well she was the one baking I was just licking the spoons. She had just taken the cake out of the oven, and the impatient little six year old I was wanted to taste it. You see, her baking was the best. Any and everything she attempted to make was always fantastic. And this cake was no different. I was on my tiptoes trying to get a glimpse of the cake, i was too short to really see the top of the stove, but I reached out my hand to get a closer look while her back was turned washing some of the dishes, and grabbed the pan, successfully burning my palm on the scalding dish. I cried out and fell to the floor. Before my eyes, my hand turned a violent shade of red and the pain immediately brought tears to my eyes. My outburst of noise startled her, and she jumped and turned towards me. The look in her eyes said everything in that moment. I could sense the pity, the love, the concern, i felt cared for as she lightly took my arm to the sink to check out my wound. Honestly, I would not have traded her for anything in the world. Loosing her hit me close to home.

Her name was Esme, it was really a beautiful name, and the way it rolled off my lips puts me at immediate comfort. But as all good things come, they must eventually end. It all started right after my fifteenth birthday, it used to be just us living in a quaint two story home in the country. I remember it clearly, it seemed grand and imposing from the outside. The wrap around porch we spent many a night on looking at the stars me and my mother. The white paint was old and peeling. The house sat atop a hill, a cliff more like. But it lay directly among a field, a field of tall and unkempt grass. If the light was right and the wind was blowing, one could mistake our lovely abode as an abandoned shack. But to us it was perfect. It was our house when my father was still with us. My father having went off to war and never coming back, it hurt us both a lot, but we had each other and we came out of it stronger than ever. Our bond grew out of his loss. I will always miss my father, as any daughter should, even though now my memories of him are few and far in between. But that was earlier, around 12, I think when he left us to fend for ourselves. Young memories fade, and all I have left of my father is a blurry face, or maybe it was even a dream. He was tall, with dark hair like my own, he was imposing, just like all the army folk. Yet, his face, his face was just not there. Almost like it was never there. Regardless, Esme got me through it, we lived in that house even after he died, and I think we never moved because it was her way of staying attached to my father, but I never questioned her.

Anyways, about three months after I turned fifteen things took a turn for the better. My mother got pregnant, she never told me when, why, or by whom, but I trusted her. It was an even to be celebrated! I was truly excited for the baby to come. The first few months were bliss, picking out the colors of the room. We painted it a light sky blue with yellow trimmings on the walls. We used the white crib that I had as a baby, it was perfect. I started to take a more authoritative role in the house, having to take care of my mother when she got morning sickness. I learned to cook quite fast too. I wanted to pamper Esme, I didn't want her to have to take care of the baby and myself. It was going to be awesome. The perfect little family. Just the three of us. But as time dragged on, well into six moths into the pregnancy, she started getting obsessed. Actually, I'm not really sure of it was her or me or a combination of both. But I started to grow quite impatient with Esme. All she could ever talk about was the baby. I on the other hand was getting sick and tired of it. I mean I was still her child too after all! All she could every think about was the little baby she was going to have. I mean I was still excited and all but after a while excitement wears off.

Esme started to change as well, she used to love going out doors and heading to the cliffs near the house on out property. She used to paint out there, the beautiful sunrises and sunsets. She would pack up her easel and paints and a snack, and enjoy what nature had to offer. She always said that her joy of painting was to capture mother nature of her canvas. But now she just stays curled up in the house worrying about the baby. Slowly but surely she started to forget about her fifteen (soon to be sixteen) year old daughter. She was just so preoccupied with the baby. I mean Esme was just one of those women who was put on this earth to be a mother, she absolutely adored children. Even when we used to go to the market together every little child she saw she would give a huge motherly smile to. and each and everyone of them would smile back, thats just the was Esme was. She loved the idea of taking care of someone. Soon enough the 8 month mark of her pregnancy rolled around, and complications arose. I called for the doctors because she was having early contractions. The baby was coming he said, but it was early, too early. She gave birth that frightful night. It was one of the most dreadful nights of my life. I was in the room the entire time and I saw the entire thing happen. It was a boy! The baby came out in the doctor's hands, but there was no noise, no crying, no anything. Dead silence filled the room. Esme was passed out, a thin layer of sweat covering her entire body, it was a hard labor for her. The Doctor looked at me with his sullen eyes, confirming my thoughts. The baby, if you could even call it that, looked so small and shriveled up. I stayed silent, even though i could feel the tears streaming down my face. I said nothing, what was there to even say anyway. And within five minutes, the baby was gone, a small sheet over its entire body, being taken to the morgue by the doctor. It wasn't long until my mother woke up again, and the Doctor told her what happened. I saw the shock in her eyes. And soon the lifelessness took over.

There was no sparkle left in her once beautiful brown eyes. Her caramel hair laid limp and dull. My mother was gone. The baby was supposed to be born that night, not die. We were supposed to celebrate life, not mourn death. We got back home and Esme was not the same person, she was no longer a mother. She hid in her room crying and crying. Her tears never stopped. I cried to with her the first week, but soon all my tears were shed. And I just watched her cry on. I tried to comfort her as much as i could, but i was just a mere child. I couldn't comprehend what it was like to loose a child. Every night she would wake up screaming from nightmares. And every night i would run to her bedside and try to coax her back to sleep. She would lay all day in bed. And when she wasn't in bed, she would go to the nursery. She sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and i could only imagine the images she tortured herself with, dreaming about what could have been. She worried me to no end. She slowly stopped eating. I had to practically force her to eat some days. And she ceased to sleep. This woman was unknown to me. She was pale, much to pale, her eyes were hollow, and she was loosing too much weight. SHe was practically dead on her feet. It had been a month. A long and torturous month. And then I decided that night I couldn't take it any more. I ran.

It didn't matter, she probably wouldn't have noticed my leaving anyways. She never came out of her room to check up on me before. But today was just so awful. It was the night of my seventeenth birthday and my own mother hadn't even acknowledge my own existence. She didn't recognize me. I ran. I was out past the fields and into the woods surrounding our house. Still clad in my nightgown I ran through the brush, I couldn't take it. The pain was immense. As I ran away, I cried. I cried for my mother, I cried for my father, I cried for the baby, and I cried for myself. It wasn't fair. None of this should have happened. It wasn't supposed to go this way. I kept running deeper into the woods, Esme taught me to treat nature as a safe haven of sorts, we spent may a day trekking through these woods and I knew I wouldn't get lost. I knew our property well enough. I headed straight for my favorite clearing. It was a place I used to go to when I was little, to just look at the stars. I haven't been here in over five years, since we got the news of my father. It was comforting. Like a dream. A place where I could imagine a different turn out to life, just look up at the stars and fantasize. I just laid down on the damp grass. I could feel the water soak into the silk of my nightgown, but I didn't care. The cold made me feel alive. Right here, right now, I felt better than I ever had in the past year. Everything was coming together in my mind. I could almost see the light at the end out the dark tunnel. And suddenly this warm feeling came through me and I knew, I knew that everything was going to be alright. You have to go down to come back up. I started to get up and go back home with my sudden epiphany. I finally reached a sense of peace, elation, almost absolute happiness. I started slowly walking towards the edge of the clearing. Ready for the warm comforts of my bed. When I heard something, the snap of a twig,

"And where do you think you're going" said a voice lurking in the shadows…


	2. Chapter 2

It was a man, that i was sure of. His voice was strong and stable. He was sure of himself, the musical quality of his voice was filled with confidence. His demand rang through the deep silence of the night. His voice was echoing though my head. Over and over.

"What?" I replied, my voice was surprisingly shaky.

I was starting to get worried, not only was my voice shaking, but the rest of my body followed suit. I couldn't pinpoint the voice. The darkness was enveloping me. I was in a panic.

"You heard me." Said the voice again, "I said, Where do you think you are going?"

I whipped my head around, suddenly backtracking into the middle of the clearing again. My hair was in my face, in my eyes. It was so dark. I could barley see anything, let alone the person to whom the voice belonged. I was so flustered, i barely knew the direction from which it came. My thoughts immediately went to Esme, and the first time she caught me coming out the forest alone. She yelled at me so much. She always said it was okay if we went together, but i was never allowed alone. But that was back when she was truly worried about me. She had always warned me about strange people in the woods, but I always brushed her worries aside without a second thought. In all my time in the forest with her, I had never stumbled upon another soul. Why should this time be any different. Well this time I wish I had given that a thought. I was so stupid, coming into the forest in the dark of the night. What did in think was going to happen. Just my luck. Stupid, stupid Bella. I realized that I never replied back to the faceless voice. I was in the center of the clearing now slowly turning in circles to hopefully get a glimpse of this man, and anyone who wanted to get their hands on me would have to be seen by me first. But everything happened at once before my body could register it. The sound of leaves being crushed behind me, as I whirled around to face the noise, I was at once slammed up against a tree at one side of the clearing. He came out of no where, his black cloak covering most of his body but a single pale hand encased my neck against the tree. His eyes as well. Blood red, yet bright with excitement. He was staring at me so intently, right into my eyes, it was as if he could see into my soul. Although he was choking me, his hands weren't tightly closed, I could still breathe, but i couldn't get away, he was holding me just enough to restrain me, nothing more. Still the hairs on the back of my neck were standing straight up and i could feel bruises forming on my back from being slammed against the tree. I was paralyzed with fear. Fear of this man, fear of the unknown, fear of his eyes.

"P-P-Please…" I stuttered. My body was stiff straight and my hands were clung to my sides in fear.

"My, My aren't you a pretty one" he said. His voice was like silk, soft and smooth. Flowing around me, I felt almost comforted. Almost. But he was dark and cold. My breathing sped up.

"Wh-What a- are.." I started

"What am I?" he finished for me. A look of boredom flashed through his eyes, only for a moment, then his attention came straight back to me.

I could only nod in fear as a reply, talking to this man would be futile in my position.

"That which we call a rose by any other name… darling" He whispered straight into my ear. His cold breath making me even more petrified.

His lips made their way down to the base of my neck. And I finally found my voice enough to start to scream.

"Shhh… we would want anyone to come and find you now, would we?" he threatened me silently. But once I felt his teeth slide along my neck, I was frightened into silence. At the same moment, his other hand lightly brushed up along my arm, to rest in my hair. He twirled a lock of it right in my face.

"You smell quite sweet, like a nicely aged wine that one forgets about in the cellar, and upon finding it, discovering a treasure of body and perfume… Your blood is just ravishing" his sultry whisper was sneaking through my head. By now I was uncontrollably shaking. Thoughts whizzed in my head. How did he run so fast here? Why was he so pale? Why was he so cold? Why were his eyes red? And why is he talking about the smell of my blood? I was beyond suspicious and he could sense it and see it in my eyes.

"You haven't guess it yet, darling?" He spoke quietly almost answering my thoughts.

"Of course you haven't", he continued to speak "humans put too much faith in what they call myths and legends. You guys give blind faith in what you call 'not real' and 'imaginary', but you know pretty, life isn't fair, and if dreams can come true, then so can nightmares..." his cryptic words sent adrenaline shooting in my veins. And I knew at that moment I was never going back home. I was never going to see Esme again. I was never going back to that little old house atop the hill. I was never going back to my life. My epiphany was for nothing. And at that moment, all i was doing was hurting Esme further, i was loosing her, and she was loosing me. Tragic.

"Vampires ARE real" he all but yelled, slamming me against the tree, waking me out of my revere, and his teeth grazed along the length of my neck. I started to writhe out of his grip. I had to try, i owed it to Esme. It was all for her. But he wasn't having that. No matter how hard I pushed, I couldn't break free.

"Just so you know, my name is James, and I'm not sorry" he said, just then he bit into my throat, his teeth ripping through my skin and muscle. Blood seeped down my nightgown, and he let me fall into a heap on the ground. He took something out of his pocket, and let it fall to the ground next to me. I tried to used my hands to cover my wound, but the blood just kept coming. It stained everything, my hands, my nightgown, the grass. My vision became cloudy, black spots were plaguing everything. And just like that, everything fell into darkness.

Then he left like that


	3. Chapter 3

My veins felt like they were on fire; flames writhing like a snake hollowing out the vessels throughout my body, the throbbing in my fingertips as I ground my nails into the grass below me. It was hell. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to force myself into unconsciousness. The darkness obstructing the light was my haven. It engulfed me, throwing me into oblivion, and for a split second it felt like I was six feet under. I delved deeper and deeper into abyss where the pain constricted, taunting me with the relief. But, all too soon, I was being expelled from my nirvana as a ripping sensation crawled through my body. I felt my flesh searing, my insides flaming. My nails griped through the grass and into the dirt underneath, I held on tighter, trying to hold onto my life. I bit my lip to fight back the impending scream that threatened to explode from my throat. But I let out a breathless shriek and my eyes fluttered open as tears congregated at the corners of my eyes. I squeezed tighter to attempt at easing the pain. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. The beating wasn't accelerating, but the slowing, rhythmic patterns somehow felt like I had just sprinted a five mile marathon without stopping. The fire consumed my source of life. It felt like I was in the pits of Hades, feeling life gradually slip away. My soul was being burned. I could feel it slipping away. The burning sensation intensified, every bone in my body was throbbing from the heat, and then suddenly it stopped. I felt like I had been frozen. My veins iced over. The coolness was foreign to me. I stared at the dark sky above. It seemed lighter than before. I sat up quickly, and everything was more beautiful. It was like i was walking on a different earth than before. The colors of the trees in the forest richer, deeper. I could see every branch, ever bud. I could somehow feel the air pulsating, molecules clashing together. I was painfully aware of everything around me, the birds in the mountaintops singing a rainy day lullaby, the wind streaming through the trees, the lone rabbit chewing at grass. The sounds didn't clash together as they would have if I were human. I could make out all the intricate detailing of nature's music playing all around me. The endless noise made my eardrums ring, but it also brought a sense of release, of comfort. I was left sitting on the ground. It was like my imagination, it seemed like this was all a dream, nothing looked real anymore. I put my hand up to my face. But I felt different. I looked down at my hands, they were deathly pale, and so were my arms. I looked down at myself, my nightgown was ruined. I was covered in the dirt and blood I was writhing in. I knew there was a stream around here somewhere, I think it is about a quarter mile north. I stood up, and I saw something out of place. On the ground, in the sea of green grass, was white. The contrast was too strong for my eyes. It didn't belong there. I went over and picked it up, It was a letter. From James. I opened it and it read;

Dear My Pretty,

By the time you are reading this, your change has been fully completed.

You are now a vampire. You have been dammed.

To forever walk the earth in the body in which you died

You can run faster then anything,

Your strength is unbeatable.

Your body is perfected.

Your eyes are the color of the blood you drink.

We must remain a secret, or the Volturi will kill you

Fire is your weakness, Nothing else can touch you

In sunlight we sparkle, you can never sleep. You are unable to cry.

Stay strong my daughter, do not die.

I'll come back for you one day,

Jame


End file.
